


In the Family

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,532 one shot  2514/16 movie verseRated: NC-17 Contains turtlecest; TCestPairing: OT4~~Written for the Unofficial 2014/2016 Movie Fanbook - Grafitti Underground





	

            It was in Michelangelo that April O’Neil first noticed the change.  It was subtle in the beginning, but she recognized the difference in him after they’d met Casey Jones.  Mikey had asked if they were a ‘thing’.  She’d found the question amusing at the time, but later it had puzzled her.  April had to admit that she’d expected Mikey to be a little jealous.  He hadn’t been though.  Only curious.

            That’s when she realized that his flirtatiousness had tapered off to nonexistence.  He still liked to have her attention, but that was more of a younger brother kind of thing now.

            After April had analyzed the change in Mikey, she viewed the other turtles through a more critical eye.  That was when she noted that they’d all changed.  Raphael was less tentative around her, Donatello more relatable, and Leonardo more relaxed.

            They were different with each other too.  April secretly observed them after making her initial discovery of the changes.  Somehow they seemed _closer_.  There was a shift in their body language when they were near each other and there were those extra little touches when they interacted.  Quite often she’d see two of them talking in low tones, their heads together.  They laughed with each other more, they spent more time doing casual activities in pairs.

            Something had definitely changed with them.  April did not know what it was, but she knew that eventually she’d find out.  She would ferret it out on her own or get one of them to tell her.  She was a reporter after all.  A good one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            The old playground equipment that served as their beds were great for sleeping in, but not at all good when one was trying to have sex.  Granted, they were serviceable when a turtle was on the receiving end of a blow job, something that Raph was thrilled to receive and surprisingly, Mikey really enjoyed giving.

            For any other kind of sexual romp, those beds were useless.  So when they had started to go to each other to have their needs met, they’d cleared out the center of their shared bedroom and thrown down a stack of mattresses, blankets, and pillows.

            Michelangelo had dubbed it ‘the nest’ and had promptly jumped into it, insisting that all of his brothers join him in properly christening the soft bedding.  It hadn’t taken much cajoling to get them to do as he’d asked, especially when he performed a slow strip tease for them and began to fondle his own dick.

           Those outgoing and demonstrative characteristics were all Mikey and one of the things Raph really loved about him.  He didn’t tell Mikey that though because his younger brother would tease him unmercifully if he ever acquired that knowledge.

            With Mikey there was the excitement of the unexpected, but for the sheer adrenaline rush, there was nothing quite like the sexual tension that often built up between himself and Leonardo.

            Leo did not back down.  Not ever.  If Raph threw a challenge in his face, Leo would shove it right back.  Fearless could match crazy for crazy, like jumping out of a fucking airplane without a parachute.

            Speaking of which, there was Donatello.  He’d been the first to go out that door and he hadn’t even hesitated.  Chalk that up to his big ass brain; Don trusted every damn calculation he’d ever made in his life and he knew he’d land on the target plane.  Screw the parachute when you’ve got math, right?

            Raph hadn’t ever thought much about the whole thing known as attraction.  Hadn’t ever thought much about having an intimate partner, not even when April walked into their lives and Mikey started acting like a goof.

            When Raph did finally wonder who he’d like to be with if he could, Donatello was the first one to pop into his head.  Not some human; Don.  The brother who could talk him into any damn thing.

            Tall and lean, built like a basketball player, Don was a very literal turtle.  All of his brothers knew that about him.  It wasn’t until they’d ventured into the outside world that they found out he could be quite the badass too.

            The sheer fact that Don could be so audacious was a major turn on for Raph.  Learning that Don liked to experiment and do unpredictable things was just the icing on the cake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Who said a mutated turtle couldn’t have any fun?  That wasn’t Michelangelo’s philosophy, he could always find something exciting to do.

            It was his idea to start a band and after some wheedling he’d talked his brothers into it.  Well okay, Mikey might have laid it on a little thick and gotten annoying, but whatever worked, right?

            Mikey liked to think that all was fair when trying to get his own way.  He would coax, flatter, tease, beguile, and even tempt his family members when he wanted something.  To Mikey’s mind, if they didn’t really want to do something, then they wouldn’t be seduced into doing it.  He’d been told no before, it just didn’t happen very often.

            Trying new things was sort of Mikey’s bragging right, but he hadn’t been the one to introduce the concept of his brothers having intercourse.  That one belonged fully in Donatello’s court.

            Even though Donnie’s usual inclination was to go to Leo first with anything, his sex idea got peddled to Raph.  Mikey knew why too; Leo might not have gone for it and then put up road blocks to Don’s trying to recruit someone else.

            If Don had proposed the idea of sex to Mikey first, there was a good chance he’d have blabbed about it to Raph.  Mikey tended to talk too much around his muscular brother, especially when Raph was bench pressing.  He’d even ridden Raph’s cock a few times while his bro’ lifted weights, ‘cause lots of stuff bulged when Raph was doing that.

            As soon as the idea of sex came to Don, he proposed it to Raph.  Mikey would have loved to hear that conversation, but neither of his brothers would share.  He could guess though; Raph had gone wide eyed and slack jawed, probably said no they couldn’t do that, and promptly gotten talked into it.  Raph sometimes said no to Mikey but never to Don.

            Mikey had no problem at all being the next in line.  He’d crushed on April and if she’d shown any hint that she’d do stuff with him Mikey would have gone for it.  But he’d still have done his brothers too.  Mikey had a lot of energy.

            They’d taken a vote after Mikey had sex with both Don and Raph on who would approach Leo.  It was a no brainer actually.  Don was the one Leo turned to the most for advice, so Don was the one to tell Leo what was going on.

            It had been surprisingly easy to pull Leo into the fold.  The guy took everything so seriously that sex with him acquired a whole new level of intensity.  Mikey had never cum as hard as he did the first time with Leo ‘cause like everything else they did together, Leo made Mikey work hard for his orgasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

           There’s only one vote that counts in this family; mine.

           Leo had actually had the gall to say that to Raph during one of their heated arguments. It was patently unfair but had happened at a time when they were at odds with one another over the concept of team.  It had turned out that a majority of the problem had been with Leo not understanding that it was their differences that made them great together.

           When Don had approached Raph with the idea of a sexual relationship, Leonardo hadn’t been completely oblivious. Nor was he ignorant of the fact that they soon recruited Mikey into their carnal escapades.

           Leo was actually secretly pleased. He’d seen during meditation that they would one day be together intimately but had instinctively known that this wasn’t something he was destined to lead.  This was the ultimate show of trust and required a level playing field for it to work.

           That was why Leo had waited for one of them to come to him and tell him what they were doing together. It had been Don, which was appropriate since he was the one who had started it all.

           To this day Leo still wasn’t sure why Don had decided to make the move into intimacy with his brothers. He’d one time said something about ‘biological imperative’ but those were just words.  Leo had to admit that Don knew a lot of them.  As much as Leo enjoyed hearing Don talking at ninety miles an hour, he loved it even more when he hit just that right spot inside the genius and stopped his talking completely.

           If Leo had surprised Don by so easily agreeing to have sex with his brothers, he’d surprised Raphael even more by allowing the hot head to play the dominant role during their first encounter. Raph had been so flabbergasted at having Leo ask that he be his teacher during intercourse that the hot head actually froze up for a couple of minutes.

           Leo had managed to coax Raph into place between his legs and then clamped them around Raph’s shell to prove that he meant business. Raph had been very enthusiastic after that, much to Leo’s pleasure.  Choosing to bottom hadn’t seemed at all in variance with Leo’s status as an alpha.  He was the one who led most of the time, it felt good to slide that control over to someone else every now and then.

           Mikey too enjoyed switch-hitting as much as Leo. It was always a toss-up when the two of them got together and the decision on who would top was usually left to the last minute.  Leo rather liked the surprise factor that came with having sex with Mikey.  He also liked the toys that Mikey would sometimes introduce into the mix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            His brothers had all asked Don at least once why he’d decided to bring up the subject of having sex with them.  They’d wanted to know if he thought this would be their only chance at intimacy.  Each has asked if it was an act born of desperation rather than attraction.

            Don had tried to be as truthful as he could, but being a genius had its downside.  He sometimes had a hard time expressing his feelings through words.  Not that he didn’t try, but he usually said too many of them.

            Halfway through attempting to explain himself, Don would see his brothers' eyes glaze over and he'd know he’d lost them.  The one thing he did manage to relay successfully was that if he hadn’t been fascinated by them, he wouldn’t have bedded them.

            It was Raph that had first set Don’s thoughts in the direction they’d gone.  His brother was magnificent; all muscle and power and instinct.  There was something raw and erotic about the big guy, something that lit a fire in Don’s loins.

            Don knew that he could get Raph to go along with his idea too.  What Mikey had said about Raph being incredibly violent was true, but the other part was true as well.  Raph was a big teddy bear with a soft spot for his brothers.  Giving in to Don’s whims was one of those major soft spots.

            Sex with Raphael had been beyond incredible.  That instinct of Raph’s led to his knowing just what to do and when to do it.  Not only that, but Raph could keep going for an incredibly long time, getting it up with such frequency that Don was completely, wonderfully drained by the end of their first night together.

            Raph’s wariness over Don’s suggestion that Mikey be brought in on their secret was soon quashed.  Mikey’s heart was as big as his inventiveness and better yet, he was open to trying anything.

            Don preferred to bottom for Raph and Leo, but with Mikey it was a trade-off.  Any new position that was introduced to the group usually came from Mikey.  Some worked, some didn’t, but they always had fun trying them out.

            Blow jobs were a big Mikey thing.  He was the first to give one and was still the best of the four at it.  Giving head was Mikey’s way of making one of his brothers feel good if they were down for some reason.

            The sex toys came from Mikey’s fertile imagination too.  Many of them could be ordered online, but some things Don was encouraged to create per Mikey’s specifications.  There was no such thing as bored with Michelangelo around.

            Though Raph and Mikey were sure that they were all having sex behind Leo’s back and without his knowledge, Don knew better.  Things like that didn’t get by Leonardo.  It was obvious to Don at least that Leo was allowing them to believe that he was unaware of their antics.

            Don thought he knew why Leo stayed out of it until one of his brothers decided to bring him in on the secret.  Leo didn’t want their intimacy to be a team thing, he wanted it to be a lover’s thing.

            Leo was a great lover.  Their first time together Don had to wonder if Leo had fantasized about being able to fuck one of his brothers.  Every move he made was done with exacting precision.  With Raph, Don was drained.  With Leo, Don was turned to jelly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            “You guys are having sex?”

            April sank down into the chair that Don had pulled out for her.  She hadn’t even realized that her legs had forgotten their job, but fortunately the tall turtle had anticipated such a reaction.

            “Yeah,” Raph said, his eyes darting to Leo and back to April.  “The feelings just kind of hit all of us at the same time.”

            “We couldn’t imagine being with anyone else,” Don said.

            “Sorry babe,” Mikey said.  “My heart is yours like always, but you’ve gotta share it with my bros.”

            “We’re turtles, April.  Attraction comes down to nature.  We want to be with our own kind,” Leo said.

            “And there’s only four of you,” April said.  “How do you . . . uh, partner up?”

            “It’s not a couple’s thing,” Don told her.  “We share each other equally.”

            “That seems reasonable,” April said, still sounding half out of it.

            “Are you okay with this?” Leo asked.

            April finally looked up.  With a little laugh, she said, “Yes, I am actually.  I knew something had changed but this isn’t what I would have ever guessed.  It makes sense though.  Are you happy?”

            The four turtles exchanged glances.  A corner of his mouth curved upwards as Raph answered, “We’re real happy.  Having someone to hold at night makes living in the shadows no big deal.”

            Watching her adopted brothers share their secret smiles warmed April’s heart.  This was one area of their lives that had sometimes caused April sadness.  Now she didn’t have to worry anymore.  They loved and were loved in return.  And they’d kept it in the family.

End.


End file.
